The Madrillon Group contract supports the program evaluation function of the Office of Science Policy, Analysis and Communications (OSPAC). The types of services provided under this contract include working with NICHD staff to design and implement program evaluation research projects for NICHD[unreadable]s scientific research programs. The Contractor will work cooperatively with the NICHD staff in a multidisciplinary team setting to perform the following tasks: 1) simultaneously manage multiple tasks and projects;2) design and plan complex program evaluation research studies on scientific research programs;3) prepare well-organized, detailed, and accurate summary reports and background papers on complex scientific programs, that will fully inform the design, implementation, and reporting of program evaluation studies on such programs;4) develop protocols for, conduct, and accurately and completely report on qualitative structured, semi-structured, or unstructured interviews with stakeholders of biomedical research programs;5) develop protocols for, conduct, and accurately and completely report the results of surveys of stakeholders in biomedical research programs;6) develop and implement protocols and procedures to abstract data from scientifically and technically complex sources into standardized formats;7) conduct reviews of the scientific literature, bibliometric and publication analyses;8) design and conduct economic analyses of the economic and societal impact of biomedical research programs;9), design and implement small-scale (not enterprise-level) desktop databases and systems to help automate data tracking and retrieval for specific projects;10) download and analyze descriptive data from NIH administrative systems;and 11) prepare, write, and edit reports that describe the results of program evaluation studies, for scientific and non-scientific audiences. These deal with pediatrics and reproductive activities. The purpose of this contract is to provide support for the Office of Science, Policy, analysis and Communications (OSPAC) and for special projects for the Director of the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development. The Institute is involved with studies in the field of pediatrics, sudden infant death syndrome, developmental neurobiology and cognition, reproductive health, epigentics and basic and biological development.